The Witch is Dead
by ArtisticallyMental
Summary: What happens when Dave finds out Aranea killed Jade? oneshot


You were on The Land of Heat and Clockwork, you own planet, when Karkat called in.

Oh, what did he want now? He was probably going to yell some more about how hopeless the situation was, or how we really need to stop The Condesce. You could deal with that. He'd already mentioned there was a problem on The Land of Frost and Frogs when he called just a moment ago, which you were about to leave for.

"Dave…"

That was odd, Karkat wasn't usually quiet when he spoke. Maybe he was hiding or something. Either way, you should get there quick.

"Karkat? What's up?" you replied.

"Dave, I don't know what... I don't know how this even…" he trailed off. Now you were getting worried.

"Karkat stop fucking around I said I was on my way dude."

"It's Jade."

You stopped, froze right on the spot. Karkat sounded frantic, and now Jade was involved? You took off as fast as you could to head to LOFAF.

"What about Jade?"

"She's…" the rest of the sentence was unintelligible. Sometimes you hated this stupid ass-watch communicator.

"I can't here ya man, God damn ass-watch. I'll be over soon."

You contemplated just time traveling into the future to when you arrived to save time, but decided against it. You didn't feel like making another Dave. The planet was getting larger as you approached it; you'd be there in two minutes at most. Flying fast was one of your favorite things to do. You kept your face stoic, as always, but there was always an underlying fear when Jade was involved. Karkat's message could mean one of two things- either she's causing trouble, or she's in major trouble. Regarding the selfishness, you sort of hoped for the first option.

You closed in on the planet, flying swiftly through the clouds and searching the land amongst the trees. In the distance you could see what looked like a giant orb of light. Perhaps that's what Karkat was talking about, but what did that have to do with Jade? You searched a little more to find Karkat and Kanaya standing within one of the forests.

"Okay why am I here?" you asked as you land. Karkat's face looked unusually horrified, similar to whenever Nepeta or the others were brought up, but worse.

"It's Jade,"

"You said that before, dick, what about Jade?" Now you were getting impatient.

"She's dead."

"…What?"

"I SAID SHE'S DEAD DIPSHIT!"

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence as you took in the shock. Kanaya wrapped her arm around Karkat to comfort him.

"No…" you muttered. You looked up to the sky, where you could easily see Jade's alter-universe grandpa in the middle of the light, looking extremely pained, and Jane and some other troll girl floating. "Fuck no."

"Dave what are you-" Kanaya began, but you were already flying towards the girls.

There was an anger in you that you'd never felt before- maybe similar to what you felt towards Jack after you discovered your Bro dead, but this felt more intense. The troll girl looked so smug, you didn't even care if she was responsible, you just wanted to kill her.

You flew right up to them and noticed Jade's house toppled over. Wait, what was that underneath the house… is that? Oh no. Oh hell no.

"Who did this?" you demanded, motioning toward her. A feeling of dread was present-as to be expected from losing someone you love- but was covered by wrath and fury. You glared at both of them.

"Ah! You must be Dave, I-" the troll girl began.

"I SAID WHO FUCKING DID THIS?" you cut her off, and looked at Jane.

"What reason would I have to do this. She was a servant to the Condesce, like myself." Jane spoke. You turned toward the other.

"Well, I'm Aranea, and I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

You felt your face get hot, you were consumed by rage. How dare she kill her. How dare she mark her death as just. Jade would have risen up already, had her death not met one of the two circumstances that could kill a God Tier. What right did this bitch have?

"No." you spoke.

"Dave?" Aranea's eyes widened in fear.

"Fuck no."

"Shit…"

You felt the darkness spreading around you in clouds as your face turned gray, your words became the epitome of rage, and tentacles from the horrorterror's power reached out to slaughter a fleeing troll girl.


End file.
